


The Perfect Tattoo

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nico's always admired Kevin's tattoos, but now he wants one of his own.





	The Perfect Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/gifts).



Kevin strolled past Nico in the media pen, his grin shining out as the media watched on like salivating dogs, hoping for another ‘suck my balls, honey’ incident for them to report on. But they were out of luck, Nico rushing past without saying a word so that he could get his interviews over and done with.

His eyes were drawn to Kevin’s tattoos, as they always were, but lately he’d found himself wondering what it would be like to have a tattoo of his own.

He hadn’t decided on a design, and he really wanted someone to talk to about it. None of his mates had tattoos, but there was only one driver that he trusted enough to ask their opinion.

Kevin.

Nico was sure that Kevin wouldn’t help him, not after the incident, but that didn’t stop him admiring the little glimpses that he got of Kevin’s tattoos.

They looked spectacular and Nico knew that if his tattoo was even half as striking as Kevin’s he’d be happy with that.

But he hadn’t worked up the courage to go into a tattoo parlour, always lurking outside, admiring the artwork in the window before thinking of all the reasons that he shouldn’t get a tattoo and leaving again.

And then fate gifted him the perfect opportunity.

Kevin was standing at the back of the garage, flicking through his phone with a scowl on his face, and he shoved it into his pocket the second that he saw Nico. His smile was forced, and Nico wanted to make a joke, but he stumbled over his words, standing there with his mouth hanging open as though he was a robot that had malfunctioned.

“Did you get lost on the way to your garage?”

“Why did you get your tattoos?” Nico blurted it out, surprising even himself, and from the way that Kevin’s eyes went wide, he wasn’t the only one.

Kevin shrugged, and Nico thought about leaving, sparing himself from any further embarrassment, but he just had to know.

“No, really, why did you get them?”

“I wanted them.” Kevin smiled, his angelic grin that said he wasn’t always an angel, and Nico found himself smiling back, wondering if this was all just a game to him.

“That’s it?”

“Yes.” Kevin toyed with the neck of his t-shirt, smirking as Nico’s eyes were drawn to his chest tattoo. “Do you want to see all of it?”

Nico compressed his lips together, his brain screaming yes as he forced himself to play it cool.

“First, tell me why you’re asking about my tattoos.”

“I want a tattoo of my own.”

Kevin let out a groan that Nico would have described as sexual in any other situation, and he found himself stepping closer

“Worried that I’ll be stealing your fans?”

“Knowing you, it’d be something trashy that you got.”

“I was thinking of getting ‘suck my balls honey’ tattooed along my dick.” Nico grinned, and Kevin snorted in laughter.

“Classy. I think it would really suit you.”

“I’ll let you see when it’s done.” Nico grinned as a blush crept over Kevin’s cheeks, and he loved that Kevin was thinking about his cock.

But then Kevin spoke and burst his over-inflated ego.

“You haven’t got the balls to get a tattoo.”

Kevin looked up at him, his cheeky grin shining out as his big blue eyes caught the sun at just the right angle to make them look like they were glowing, and Nico felt as though they were pulling him in with their beauty.

Nico’s phone buzzed, breaking the trance, and Kevin was gone before he could fish his pocket out of his jeans, cursing whoever had decided that now was the perfect time to call him.

If it wasn’t for the fact that it was his sister calling he would have been mad.

***

Nico found the courage to go into a tattoo shop, a discreet place in Berlin that had artwork so stunning he could only stand and stare.

He spent hours looking through the pictures, waiting for one to call out to him, but none of them seemed quite right.

A Le Mans tattoo seemed far too cliché, same for his other wins, and yet racing was such a huge part of his life that it made sense that his tattoo would be racing related.

He’d pictured a helmet, James Hunt’s, but it didn’t seem quite right, even though he often wished that he could have raced in the seventies, been part of the sport when it was glamorous.

“Can I help you?”

Nico looked over to see a tattoo artist that looked so much like Kevin that he ended up staring with his mouth hanging open.

“No, I was just looking.”

“Do you know what kind of design you want?”

Nico shook his head, but his eyes caught sight of a simple black outline etched onto the artist’s arm, and he reached out to touch it, wondering why he’d never thought of it before.

“You like that one?”

Nico liked the idea of it, but it still wasn’t quite right.

“I wanted something unique.”

“I can help you with that.”

Nico followed the tattoo artist to his desk, amazed at the drawings that were scattered there, so vivid and colourful, as though they could come to life and walk right off the paper.

He watched in fascination as the guy sketched the most beautiful outline, but once he started colouring it in, that was when it started to look like something that Nico wanted tattooed on his body for all eternity.

***

Nico hadn’t spoken to Kevin since their little chat, and Nico was both relieved and upset about that.

Part of him wanted to show Kevin his tattoo, his hand instinctively reaching for his hip every time that he saw him, but he didn’t want to seem like he’d only got it because he’d dared him to.

He kept lurking around the Haas garage, hoping that he would ‘accidentally’ run into Kevin, but he had been so busy that he didn’t have a chance to lurk for long.

Nico kept telling himself that it was for the best, that a tattoo was for him and him alone, and that Kevin wasn’t the person to go for moral support. But he couldn’t quite keep his thoughts from straying to Kevin, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to get a certain angelic Dane out of his mind.

After the race was usually the best time to hang around unnoticed, everyone busy clearing up so that they could do it all over again hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away.

Kevin was leaning on the back of his motorhome, frowning as he frantically texted away, stabbing at his phone screen with such force that Nico thought it might crack.

It was strange seeing Kevin without his cocky act, and he thought about going over to chat to him, but he knew that it would look suspicious.

So, he asked around, and found out what hotel all the important Haas people were staying at.

*

Nico stood outside Kevin’s door, wondering if it would seem strange for him to visit, but after seeing Kevin so upset, he just had to know that he was okay.

“I’m not interested in sucking your balls, just in case you were wondering.”

“Pity.” Kevin dragged his eyes over Nico, and for a second Nico felt sparks flying as their gaze met.

“Come to ask about tattoos again?”

“Yes, no. Well, a little bit.”

Kevin didn’t look impressed, but he stood back so that Nico could wander in, and he left his shoes neatly by the door, which seemed to amuse Kevin.

“Still want ‘suck my balls honey’ tattooed on your dick?”

Nico hovered as Kevin sat down on the bed, wondering what was the least conspicuous, standing and towering over him, or just sitting next to him on the bed.

“Nah, I’ve decided against that.” Nico sat down next to him, the bed creaking as it dipped, pulling Kevin closer to him. “Don’t want to steal your place as the driver with the most talked about tattoo.”

“No-one could ever beat me on that.” Kevin teased at the neck of his t-shirt, and Nico couldn’t keep his eyes off his tattoo, admiring the angel’s wings as Kevin’s smile faded.

The silence was comfortable, but Nico could tell that Kevin had something on his mind, and ever since he’d seen him earlier, he’d felt a strange nagging feeling in the back of his mind, a desire to check on Kevin.

Kevin’s lips were set in a straight line, it wasn’t a frown, but compared to his usual cheeky grin it made Nico feel like he wanted to protect Kevin from whatever had made him so unhappy.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nico turned so that he could face Kevin, but that felt too invasive, so he looked down at his hands, listening to Kevin’s breathing as he inhaled, the nasal quality still there even when he wasn’t talking.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Earlier I… I saw you at the back of your motorhome and you didn’t look happy.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Really?”

“Nosy, aren’t you?”

Nico started to stand up, but Kevin rested his hand on his knee.

“You must be worried if you’re not flirting with me.”

“Flirting?” Nico’s laugh turned into a cough, his cheeks warm as he stared at a stain on the carpet, unable to look Kevin in the eyes even if his life had depended on it. “You thought we were flirting?”

“You don’t think I tell just anyone to ‘suck my balls’?”

“That was months ago.” Nico felt all the pieces click into place, Kevin didn’t talk to anyone else the way that he talked to him. “Wait, you’ve been flirting with me for all that time?”

Kevin shrugged, and Nico wondered how he could have missed all the signs. But now, it felt like there was a flashing sign floating above them that said, ‘just kiss him already.’

And then he remembered the one really important thing.

“You have a girlfriend.”

“Had...” Kevin’s smile wavered, and Nico regretted opening his mouth. “She broke up with me, by text message...”

“Ouch.” Nico winced in sympathy, reaching out to rest his hand over Kevin’s.

“Yeah.”

“You’re better off without her.”

“Probably, but it still hurts.”

“How about I kiss it all better?” Nico blushed with how cheesy his words were, but it made Kevin smile, and that was all that he wanted.

He let his eyes fall shut, turning to face Kevin as he leant in, hoping that his instincts would guide him, and he gasped when he felt Kevin’s chapped lips pressed against his own. They sat frozen like that for the longest time, Nico unable to move a muscle until he heard Kevin gasp, and that was all the incentive Nico needed. He deepened the kiss, the taste of coffee still lingering on Kevin’s lips, and Nico ate up every needy moan and gasp that fell from Kevin’s pouty lips.

“You’re a good kisser.”

“Did you expect anything less?” Nico’s tongue teased at his lips watching as Kevin stared longingly at him, and his dark eyes told him exactly what Kevin was thinking about.

Kevin tugged at his shirt, sliding his hands underneath it as the kisses got more intense, and then his hand rubbed over the little plastic square that was covering his tattoo.

Sitting back, Kevin’s smile was so wide that his eyes were almost completely scrunched shut, and Nico felt his heart skip a beat.

“You got a tattoo?”

“Yeah, do you want to see it?”

Nico started to pull his the waistband of his jeans down, but Kevin stopped him with his lips, the kiss leaving them both breathless as Nico felt his half hard cock pressing painfully into his jeans.

“You can do better than that.” Kevin bit at his lip, motioning for Nico to stand up, the music from the _Full Monty_ playing in his head as Kevin shuffled back on the bed.

The tension had sparks crackling in the air, and Nico’s fingers trembled as he went to unzip his hoodie,  the sound making Kevin smile, even though Nico still had a t-shirt on underneath it. He let  his hoodie fall to the ground, his hands reaching for the hem of his t-shirt the second that they were free.

The t-shirt was half way up when he realised that he had made a mistake, and there was no way for him to look sexy while wriggling out of his t-shirt, his blond  hair sticking up at funny angles as he finally got rid of the cursed t-shirt.

“Sexy.”

“I’m sexy all the time.” Nico ran his hands over his abs as he flexed them, making Kevin laugh, but the room fell silent when he popped open the button on his jeans.

Kevin’s eyes went wide, his tongue teasing at his lips as he  leant forward, and Nico luxuriated in the feeling of being desired.

It had been too long since he had felt this way, and he intended to savour every second of it.

“Like what you see?” Nico palmed at the bulge in his jeans, delighting in the way that Kevin wriggled, clearly he wasn’t the only one having a space problem in his boxers.

“It would be better if those jeans were off.”

“Your wish is my command.” Nico flexed so that his hard cock popped open the next button on his jeans, and the soft gasp that escaped Kevin’s lips was worth the slight discomfort.

He undid the last two buttons with trembling fingers, emphasising the pop as he grinned.

Kevin mimed fanning himself with his hand, and Nico snorted in laughter, wondering how much longer he could keep up the teasing when his whole body wanted to be naked in bed with Kevin.

Nico was glad for the weight of his phone in his pocket, helping him sexily slip out of his jeans, and the damp patch on his boxers advertised just how much he was enjoying this.

“Eager, I like it.”

“Tell me you haven’t dreamt of this.”

“You’re my number one fantasy.”

“That’s a lot to live up to.”

“I’m sure you’ll satisfy me.” Kevin lay back, dragging his eyes over Nico as the sparks made him feel warm inside.

Nico rushed to slip off his boxers, it was one of the few things that there was no way to do while still looking sexy, and he was glad to finally be naked.

Kevin groaned, a noise of pure lust, as though he could come just from the sight of his cock.

“It’s no fun if you’re still dressed.” Nico blew Kevin a kiss, enjoying the teasing almost as much as he enjoyed sex, which was new for him.

Kevin stripped off his clothes as though they didn’t obey the laws of time and space, and Nico could only stare at how gorgeous Kevin was. Lying back on the bed, he rested his hands behind his head, his angel flexing their wings as he showed off his arms, before spreading his legs wider, making a space for Nico to join him on the bed.

Nico felt like he was standing at the altar of the gods, ready to worship the beautiful creature that was laid out in front of him.

He crawled on to the bed, his cock swinging as he moved, emphasising the size of it, and he stopped half way, not wanting the teasing to come to an end just yet.

“Think you can take it all?” Nico lazily stroked his cock, wiggling his eyebrows as Kevin stared at it.

“It’s not that big.”

Nico gasped like he was part of a pornographic pantomime, and Kevin smirked, spreading his legs wider as he beckoned Nico closer with a mere crook of his finger.

“You’re such a tease.”

“You love it really.” Kevin leant up for a kiss, and Nico was powerless to deny him any longer.

“I do.”

Nico arched his hips so that their hard cocks pressed together, making Kevin gasp and moan with that breathless voice that made Nico dizzy with desire.

Kevin’s moist lips felt like heaven against his own, and if it wasn’t for the annoying requirement that humans had to breathe, he was sure that he could do it forever.

His hands trailed over Kevin’s soft skin, reaching down so that he could grab at his perfect rear, giving it a squeeze as Kevin rubbed up against him, and from the breathless moans that fell from his lips, it was clear that he wasn’t going to last much longer if they kept this up.

“Do you have…?” Nico sat back so that he could admire Kevin, his hair still in place even after such a passionate make out session, and if it wasn’t for the moist lips and flushed cheeks no-one would know that

Kevin slipped out a condom from under the pillow, and Nico raised an eyebrow in surprise as Kevin grinned.

“I like a man who’s prepared.”

“I don’t like wasting time.”

“Maybe I should make you wait for this.” Nico punctuated his sentence with a thrust of his hips, making Kevin groan as he buried his face against Nico’s shoulder, his breathless gasps echoing in his ear.

“No more teasing, fuck me.” Kevin’s voice was little more than a whisper, but Nico could hear the frustration in his voice.

“I’m going to rock your world.” Nico snorted in laughter as he grabbed the condom, rolling it on with ease despite the awkward angle, and he squeezed the excess lube on to his fingers, trailing it around Kevin’s tight hole as he gasped in pleasure.

But Kevin wasn’t going to be satisfied with just his fingers.

“I want your cock.”

Nico was sure that no-one had ever sounded so sexy while begging, and Kevin fluttered his eyelashes, wrapping his legs around Nico’s waist as he pulled their bodies closer.

“It’s all yours.” Nico thrust in, amazed how Kevin’s body clenched tight around him before relaxing, allowing him access as he inched his way in.

Nico was overwhelmed by the feeling of tight warmth as he bottomed out, and Kevin wasn’t the only one that needed a moment to adjust. Their chests were heaving as though they’d already made love, and Nico rested his forehead against Kevin’s as he took a deep breath, steadying himself so that he could deliver on his promise to rock Kevin’s world.

He started with shallow thrusts at first, but Kevin was begging for more until he was slamming into him with every thrust, Kevin’s eyes rolling back in his head every time that he bottomed out, and Nico stroked the side of his face so that he was looking at him.

“You look fucking gorgeous with my cock in you.”

Kevin blushed, rocking his hips so that Nico’s big cock was rubbing up against all the right spots.

“Harder.”

Nico snapped his hips, leaning down for a kiss as he changed the angle, and the groan that escaped Kevin’s slack lips almost had him coming before the fun had even got started.

“Fuck, there.” Kevin’s breathless voice made him shiver, but Nico couldn’t resist the urge to tease him just a little bit longer.

“There?” Nico adjusted the angle so that he missed that spot, denying Kevin his release, and Kevin whimpered in frustration, his fingers digging into his back as his leaking cock rubbed up against Nico’s hard abs.

“Please?”

Nico couldn’t deny Kevin when he sounded so beautiful, and he held him tight as he pounded into him, making sure that he hit that spot with every thrust, making Kevin cry out in pleasure as he rushed towards his climax.

He felt Kevin’s orgasm before he heard it, his muscles clenching tight around him as he let out a low groan, his body shuddering as warm come splashed over his stomach, and that was all it took to have him coming hard, prolonging Kevin’s orgasm with every twitch of his cock.

They lay still for what felt like hours, both gasping for air as they giggled, the emotions bubbling over after sex that intense.

Nico wasn’t sure that he’d ever be able to speak again after such mind blowing sex, but Kevin’s soft breathless voice roused him from his trance.

“Fuck, that was amazing.”

“I aim to please.”

Kevin laughed, forcing their bodies apart as they both hissed at the loss, and Nico held Kevin tight until it was clear that he was squishing him.

Nico rolled off him so that he was laying on his stomach, Kevin tracing patterns on his back around his tattoo.

Kevin trailed his fingers over his lower back, before resting on his hip, admiring the newly inked patch of skin at the top of his right buttock.

“It suits you.”

“Wow, was that a compliment?”

“You’re not bad in bed, either.” Kevin’s cock twitched, and Nico knew that he was ready for more.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll show you just how good I can be.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
